Jason Grace: God of Thunder
by th3g1ng3rn1nja
Summary: For Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, child of Greece and Rome, praetor of the first legion, Pontifex Maximus, Slayer of the titan Krios, Slayer of the Giant King Porphyrion and a saviour and true hero of Olympus.


Disclaimer I own nothing, just thought it would be a cool headcannon

For Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, child of Greece and Rome, praetor of the first legion, Pontifex Maximus, Slayer of the titan Krios, Slayer of the Giant King Porphyrion and a saviour and true hero of Olympus.

What if the Demigods were the Avengers?

"I understand loss, I truly do. I lost my husband, my love that I had many children with and the children I loved dearly, unfortunately my grandchildren did not reciprocate this feeling and destroyed them. A pity; yes, but I learned how to move on, an essential part of being a goddess.

"And then I lost another who I had fallen in love with and stirred several children with. These children were destroyed by my grandchildren and their children, their mortal heroes, their pride and joy.

"They put their trust in them and they put their destiny in the hands of these mortals and I am here to tell you now 'heroes' destiny is here, or should I say I am here" said Gaia stepping towards Nico, carrying the body of Jason, over the dead bodies of the nymphs and satyr's that were lucky enough to escape Olympus before it was destroyed by Hercules.

"My mistress wishes to know what you have done with the first part of the map to the cursed statue" says Octavian

"W-we don't have the map piece" coughed Jason blood running down his face and into his eyes making him have to close one.

Gaia stood there and held Jason's head in her right hand "Is that so? What says you ambassador?"

Nico grimaces, and then holds out his arm and open's up his hand and a scroll materialises in his hand. This causes Octavian to laugh smugly and Gaia to smile at her good fortune.

"Y-you know Nico" groans Jason "You might just be the worst brother ever."

"Believe me brother; the gods will smile on us again." Replies Nico; with a pained look on his face.

"Thank you very much son of Jupiter, I'll take that scroll from you now." Says Gaia

"I'm not a son of Jupiter, and I don't think you will, because we have a Frank" says Nico confidently.

"ROARRRRRR!" and then a rhino slams into Gaia freeing Jason and sending Gaia through the mast of the Argo II. Frank then turns in to a bear and swipes at Gaia catching her around the face several times forcing her back towards the edge of the ship.

Orion moves to take a step forward but Octavian stops him "let him have his fun, she will break him like the others."

Frank has now turned in to an ape and grabbed a piece of the mast and brought it down over Gaia's head smacking her in to the floor before turning in to an elephant and preparing to step on her, but she recovered and delivered and uppercut straight to the chin forcing Frank to change back to a bear, Gaia then struck him in the stomach and jaw with her hands which had turned in to boulders and then struck him one final time sending him crashing in to the ships deck.

Jason choose this moment to fly straight at her but was back handed and Octavian then surrounded him with netting and debris from the fight trapping him and forcing him to remain in place. He then picked up the map piece that Nico had dropping in his haste to move out of the way of the fighting.

Dakota who had been taken out of the fight early on looked at Frank laying there beaten and the looked at Jason trapped.

"One piece down mistress the rest are on earth."

"Good, then you will go and collect them and bring them to me I will be on Tartarus"

'They need to be warned' Jason said in to Dakota's mind 'I know, goodbye old friend'.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow let the dark magic flow through me for the final time" groaned Dakota holding out his hand to Frank and then suddenly Frank was wished away by a rainbow and taken to earth.

"That was a mistake" said Gaia as she summoned a sword of earth and thrust it through Dakotas heart, his all-seeing eyes caught one final glimpse of the most beautiful thing in the whole of the galaxy, the completed final level of Pac-Man and then they closed.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Jason in anguish at the sight of his friend dead. Octavian rolled his eyes and flicked his hand to seal his mouth shut.

"If you are heading to earth then you may need a guide, I have a lot of experience on that planet." Said Nico; after a moment of silence.

"Why would I need you?" asks Gaia

"You need me, because there are still some heroes on earth that may prove to be quite troublesome." Said Nico slowly

Gaia considered this very carefully and then smiled slightly as though she had just thought of an incredible plan "Very well, swear your loyalty to me" she said

"I Nico, son of Hades, king of the ghosts, lord of the dead…" Nico glanced with sorrow at Jason one last time "Grace, do here by swear my undying loyalty to you." And then he lunged at Gaia with his sword, but she must have been expecting it as he was caught by the throat.

"Did you honestly expect to fool me with your tricks boy." Says Gaia plainly. "I hope the dead are happy when their king joins them."

"You are no god" he manages to chock in reply and with that the light leaves Nico's eyes and he falls to the floor dead for the final time.

The mouth guard breaks off of Jason whose eyes crackle with fury and cries "You are going to die for that."

"Goodbye Son of Jupiter. Enjoy the afterlife" and then Gaia and her followers leave the ship in a swirl of dirt right before it explodes sending Jason halfway across the galaxy.

"Dead brother, yeah that sucks" says Hedge

"It's not the first time" says Jason sadly "but I know he can't come back from this one."

"What about your dad?"

"Jupiter passed, leaving me with the mantle; king of Olympus."

"Got a mum then?"

"Suicided, she hated my sister and my father"

"So you got a sister then, that's good"

"Died fighting my Grandfather"

"Girlfriend?"

"No"

"Best friend?"

"Still on earth, I think he will be gathering the others and getting ready to stop Gaia if he is not already dead"

"Are you sure you're up for this cupcake?" asked Hedge cautiously "You seem to have lost a lot in a short amount of time."

Jason wiped a tear from under his eyes and then down at Hedge and smiled sadly. "Definitely, pain, grief, anger, sorrow, they are all excellent motivators as my brother would say"

"You just don't seem to be in the right mind-set, if you don't mind me saying" Stated Hedge looking sadly at Jason, who took a breath before saying.

"You know I'm old, very old over 1,500 years old to be exact, and in that time I have faced giants, titan, demons, monsters and god's, Gaia is no different, she will fall just like the others, the only difference between her and the others is the size of her ego, and that just means she has a lot to lose. Me, well what else do I have to lose… What else do I have?"

"Hephaestus I understand-" began Jason with his hands raised up showing that he was defenceless.

"NO YOU DON'T. SHE KILLED EVERYONE AND LEFT ME, SHE TOOK MY HANDS I AM USELESS BECAUSE OF HER. AND WHERE WERE YOU SON OF JUPITER, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US BUT WHERE WERE YOU!" yelled Hephaestus with tears streaming down his face

"I know I failed you, I failed everyone here on Saint Helens, but I want to make it right, together we can kill Gaia, I just need a weapon-" explained Jason

"I can't make anything my hands-" cried Hephaestus

"You may have built the weapons with your hands, but your mind was the real reason you were the chosen by the gods, because nobody could match it, not even Jupiter himself. Together we can kill her, I know we can, we just need to start the forge" said Jason

"The rings need to be spun again and that is too much for you to accomplish"

"I did not travel all this way to be stopped by some rings the forge will light again" said Jason firmly

"Cupcake YOU ARE IN SPACE! All you got is an angry satyr and a cloud nymph and we have got no chance in hell of us moving those rings" shouted Hedge waving his arms in the air.

Jason crackled with lightening and then flew into space heading straight to one of the rings and shoved it as hard as he could.

"He must be off his rocker" proclaimed Hedge

"It's working though" says Mellie

As the ring started to move the ice around the joints that held them all together began to shatter falling apart and floating off in to space, the centre of the forge started to heat up until all of the rings were moving around the forge simultaneously and the centre now resembled a blazing sun.

"Welcome back Apollo" said Hephaestus sadly as Jason landed back in the centre of the forge slightly out of breath and asked "What's next then?"

"Now we need to melt the Imperial Gold down."

Jason looked at his companions puzzled, and then asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What is Imperial Gold?"

"The rarest metal in all the realms and the galaxy, it was what your fathers master bolt was made out of, capable of killing anything, even so powerful that it was able to travel across the Iris rainbow to anywhere." Said Hephaestus

"Then lets heat it up and get started, Gaia needs to pay"

"The forge needs to be held open so that Apollo can burn the metal and it can assume its proper form, I used to have the cyclops' hold it open as they are resistant to fire but we will have to find a different way to-"

"I will hold it open"

"That's suicide boy, it will kill you"

"Only if I die"

"2,000 Years and I still meet someone dumber than Ares, but by all means go ahead boy"

Orion shoots an arrow knocking Festus out of the air and thus letting more earthborn enter New Rome and causing Festus to make a crater as he crashed into the ground.

Reyna swipes at several of the earthborn and takes them down in quick succession, before one of them lunges at her from behind knocking her to the ground; luckily her armour absorbed most taking on a purple colour. The earthborn then proceeds to pick her up and throw her towards a small boulder where it then jumps at her to continue the fight.

Percy is cornered against a rock with one of the earthborn holding his neck before he manages to stab him with one of the swords that Reyna had made for him, they were balanced but they just weren't like Riptide, that's not to say he didn't appreciate it and all, but it wasn't his sword. Just as he had finished the earthborn off a second one came at him sideways and tackled him to the ground, it was then joined by two more that began to claw at him.

Frank charges forward in human form still unable to change shape since the fight with Gaia as she beat him so hard all of the other animals were apparently to scared to come out, fortunately Leo had left him a Frankbuster armour at Camp so all he had to do was bring it over to New Rome and upgrade it more to fit his larger body, as it was modelled to fit Leo who was a little on the scrawny side. He swings with his right arm swiping three earthborn out of the air before shooting a blast of fire at two more before a group of five managed to tackle him and take the Frankbuster down to the ground, they then began to scratch at the armour trying to claw him out.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!" shouts Frank

Then seemingly out of nowhere a bright light blasts down right in to the middle of the battle field and materialises into a Rainbow taking down a dozen earthborn and attracting the attention of all the combatants. From the Rainbow burst a long object covered in lightning that spun around with sparks shooting off of the object in every direction striking down the earthborn as it cleared the entire front line of battle and halted their advance. The object also cleared the enemies off of Percy and off Frank before flying back to the Rainbow, which then disappeared and in its place stood Jason, wearing white amour with a purple cape flowing behind him, holding a Golden tipped spear with a handle made out of clouds blue flames dancing all over his body and eyes glowing behind his glasses with unrivalled power, Hedge holding a stick made entirely out of the tree of life and Mellie who looked very angry.

'Huh I like the cape' thought Annabeth as she pulled her Knife out of a dead earthborn

'Least he's not unconscious this time' thought Percy smiling as he picked himself up off the ground

'Who is this guy?' thought Reyna as she stared in awe at Jason

"HAHA YOU GUYS ARE SO SCREWED NOW!" yelled Frank across the battle field.

Jason charged forward to meet the army and bellowed at the top of his lungs

"BRING ME GAIA!"

As he charged forward he flew up in to the air and the sky around him grew dark with thunder clouds and spun his spear around before diving straight in to the middle of the enemy force just as the biggest lightning bolt in the history of Lightning bolts struck his spear, wiping out the entire group of enemies with one strike.

"I don't know if I can be like you Father."

"You don't need to be like me, I'm proud of you for being you and not being me, because you're stronger"

"New glasses?" questions Percy as he looks Jason up and down.

"I notice you copied my brand" replies Jason nodding towards Percy's arm which has the SPQR embedded on it.

"By the way this is a friend of mine a cloud"

Gaia knocks Hazel away, the last line of defence of the final piece of the map, now she can final split the remaining Gods apart and eliminate them for what they did to her a millennia ago.

Lightning strikes her forcing her to slide across the ground before she recovers and creates an earth shield. Jason floats above her and launches his spear at her just as she sends a funnel of dirt towards him, but the spear is more powerful and cuts straight through the dirt impaling Gaia through the stomach.

"I told you" said Jason twisting the spear causing Gaia to cry out in pain.

"You will die for that"

And that's how I think it would go.

Infinity War was epic and the moment Thor turned up was awesome, and as I read back through the series, I came across a couple of lines of Jason's that sounded pretty cool.

The speech he gives to Porphyrion when he first meets him in the lost hero. When Jason electrocuted the snakes to save Percy. After Piper says she will kill all the giants on her own but Jason and the others arrive and he says she doesn't have to.

Overall he is a very cool and very powerful character and that why I immediately thought of him as Thor turning up to the battle late but then catching up with the kills as quickly as possible.

Anyway tell me what you think reviews are appreciated.


End file.
